


the only place where L’Manburg can be truly free is in heaven

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Based on Heathers, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Heathers References, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Its HIGHKEY toxic, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Song: Dead Girl Walking (Reprise), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur and Tommy's relationship is kinda toxic, actually no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: "Step away from the bomb." Tommy ordered."This little thing? I'd hardly call this a bomb. This is just to trigger the 11 stacks of TNT buried under L'Manburg. THOSE are bombs." Wilbur laughed, turning towards Tommy.___________________________Takes place during the Pogtopia era. Wilbur has plans to blow up L'Manburg during one of the many festivals Tubbo and Schlatt had planned. Tommy tries to stop him, and ends up having to do something to Wilbur he really wishes he didn't.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	the only place where L’Manburg can be truly free is in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is canon in the actual role-play. This fic was inspired by this animatic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZg5RUBX1yU you should definitely go subscribe and watch the animatic because it's awesome! If you don't mind spoiling the end of this fic for yourself, I recommend watching the animatic as the ending there is a lot more powerful than the ending of this fic haha. This fic doesn't follow the animation's story exactly- but its close to it.
> 
> Also, possible trigger warnings: minor implied child abuse, injury, and character death
> 
> Spinning off the fact that Tommy and Wilbur's relationship was highkey strained during Pogtopia era and due to Wilbur going insane, he's kinda toxic to Tommy in this. This is about the characters themselves- ofc we all know Wilbur is a good person <3

Wilbur planned to blow up L'Manburg today. His older brother had confided in Tommy - telling him all the details of his plan, and asked for Tommy's help. Wilbur wanted Tommy to help him blow the country they created together to smithereens. The teen refused, and Wilbur didn't like that. He didn't want Tommy getting in the way of his goal.

Tommy had always looked up to Wilbur. He loved his brother a lot, but the man's sanity had been spiralling lately. It showed in the way Wilbur spoke to Tommy, the way he treated him- The blonde shivered as he recalled one of the many nights he spent in Pogtopia with Wilbur, where he was forced to listen to the ramblings of a man who lost his sanity long ago. He remembered all the times Wilbur had raised his voice at him - he never used to do that before. All the times he had roughly grabbed Tommy's shoulders, shaking the poor boy for emphasis as he ranted. Tommy tried to ignore the way Wilbur's grip left ugly bruises on his skin.

When Tommy told Wilbur that he wouldn't let Wilbur blow up L'Manburg over his own dead body, Wilbur decided that he needed to take... precautionary measures to protect Tommy and keep him from interfering with his plans. 

His older brother had ignored the way Tommy yelped when he grabbed him by the shoulders, eyes scanning around the empty ravine for a safe spot for Tommy. He decided one of the fence posts for the railing would be good. He dragged the blonde over to one, and when Tommy saw Wilbur pull out rope, he started kicking and screaming for help.

"...Tommy." Wilbur's voice echoed around, a laugh bubbling past his lips which made the boy in his grip freeze. Wilbur used this to his advantage, swiftly looping the rope through the wooden bars of the fence, tying Tommy's hands to it. Maybe a little tight- but he couldn't be too careful. Tommy would be safe. "L'Manburg is gone, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." 

Wilbur left- leaving Tommy abandoned and tied up in the ravine, tears streaming down his cheeks as his body ached from Wilbur hurting him. The teen listened to the sound of horse hoofs overhead fade away as Wilbur took their only horse to L'Manburg. 

What Wilbur didn't expect, was for Tommy to be able to wiggle his way out of his restraints after 10 minutes of struggling. He managed to get one hand out- and untied the other quickly. Tommy had to get to L'Manburg.

He grabbed some wheat from a chest, and left the ravine. Wilbur took their only horse, so Tommy would have to find another one. He didn't have a saddle, but that was alright. He'd just have to deal with riding a horse without one, which he'd one maybe once or twice.

It didn't take him long to find one. He gave it a generous amount of wheat, and ran his hand along the horse's flank until he felt it trusted him enough. Using a nearby rock, he hoisted himself up to sit on the horse's back. Pulling a pair of horse reins out of his pocket, he easily slipped them on the horse. "Let's go!" he cried out, whipping the reins and the horse took off. 

Tommy gripped the reins of a horse tightly as he tore through the forest. It was a little difficult at the start trying to stay on the horse, but he soon quickly figured it out. He had a frown on his face- teeth clenched together as his hair whipped around in the wind. He kept his body close to the horse, narrowly avoiding the branches that whipped his face. His arms were linked around the horse's neck to help keep himself from falling off as he rode towards the direction of L'Manburg. 

"Blowing up L'Manburg... This isn't how we fix this! It doesn't have to be this way, but he won't listen to me! No one at that festival deserves to die... except for me and the monster Wilbur has become." he growled to himself, pressing his cheek into the horse's neck as he held on for dear life. 

Tommy yelped as the horse leapt over a rock, which nearly sent him flying. He gripped the horse tighter, carefully readjusting his position. "Watch out Wilbur, I'm coming!" he yelled out to no one in particular, gritting his teeth. 

As he arrived at the edge of L'Manburg, he pulled gently on the reins, getting the horse to slow to a stop. Bells and cheers of joy could be heard from all around L'Manburg as its citizens celebrated a festival. He could faintly hear Quackity's energetic voice yelling into the microphone, hyping everyone up. He jumped off the horse, pulling out a crossbow and loading it. Careful to avoid the main area of the festival, he made his way around the outskirts, searching for any sign of Wilbur. 

That was when he stumbled across Nikki, who looked at him like she'd just seen a ghost. She stumbled over to him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. "T-Tommy? How are you alive? I just saw Wilbur and he told me you were dead!" she gasped, relief flooding into her words realizing he was alive.

"Yeah? Well, Wilbur's wrong about a lot of things." Tommy replied grimly, looking down at the loaded crossbow in his hands. Wilbur told them he was dead? Why? Did he plan on keeping Tommy in Pogtopia after all this was over?

"Tommy, what's going on?" Nikki asked, pulling back from the hug and looking suspiciously at the crossbow he had, which was very obviously loaded and ready to fire.

"Where'd Wilbur go?" he asked, dodging her question.

"He said he was heading to do something... Mentioned a button room?" she replied, which made Tommy's blood run cold. 

"...That's it." he sighed, looking in the direction that he knew the entrance to said room was. He pushed past Nikki, hurrying off in that direction.

"Tommy-" she called, but he interrupted her.

"Got no time to talk! If you don't see me again, Tell Tubbo that I'm sorry I failed!" he yelled in response, already focused on running as fast as he could as he left the poor, confused girl behind. 

It didn't take Tommy long to find the hole Wilbur had created. He walked down the hallway, frowning as he encountered Wilbur, standing with a stick of dynamite in his hands.

Tommy didn't hesitate as he raised the crossbow to aim at Wilbur's chest. "Step away from the bomb." he ordered, voice low.

Wilbur let out a giggle as he turned, narrowing his eyes at Tommy, realizing his attempt to keep Tommy in Pogtopia had failed. He raised the dynamite in his hand, waving it around in the air carelessly. "This little thing? I'd hardly call this a bomb. This is just to trigger the 11 stacks of TNT buried under L'Manburg." he laughed, approaching Tommy slowly with an insane grin on his lips. Tommy's eyes widened with fear. He didn't realize that there was so much TNT buried under L'Manburg- " ** _Those_** are bombs."

Wilbur didn't wait for Tommy to reply before he continued ranting, hands curling into fists as he once more began to raise his voice at the teen. "People are going to see the ashes of L'Manburg and realize all their stupid attempts at independence were fruitless! It doesn't work! It never works out in the end! The only place where we can ever be truly free is in Heaven!" 

Tears slipped from Tommy's eyes - half because he was scared, the other half because he was now witnessing truly how far gone Wilbur was. 

"I wish your son had been a little stronger." Tommy growled, taking a careful step towards Wilbur, his eyes softening in an attempt to win his older brother back over. He didn't want to have to do this- He watched Wilbur's eyes widen at his words, and he knew both of them were recalling the time when Fundy had helped tear down the walls - the time he had instantly sided with Schlatt over his own father.

"I wish Sally had stayed around a little longer!" Tommy pressed, tears leaking down his cheeks as he took yet another step towards Wilbur. He knew he was treading heavily on these dangerous topics which he knew were sensitive to Wilbur, but he hoped he could use them to get the old Wilbur back. 

Tommy reached out to Wilbur, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I wish our dad was good- I wish he was here for us instead of his fucking apprentice Technoblade!" he cried, clinging to his older brother now, who remained stiff, arms at his sides as he stared down at the blonde.

"Maybe if they had all been here for us, you'd realize that our lives don't have to be a constant state of war!" he yelled at Wilbur. "I wish... I wish you'd come home with me-"

"I wish I had more TNT." Wilbur's cold voice interrupted him, and Tommy yelped when he felt his older brother push him backwards.

He stumbled, watching as Wilbur reached for his flint and steel. No! 

He lunged forward, latching onto Wilbur. The two were then stuck in a rough grappling session, Tommy trying to grab the stick of dynamite out of Wilbur's hands. Wilbur shoved Tommy, who quickly grabbed onto the dynamite in Wilbur's hands. Wilbur raised the dynamite up, trying to pull it out of the shorter male's grasp. It didn't work as Tommy just yanked it back down, and kicked Wilbur in the stomach, causing him to let go, stumbling back.

Chills ran down Tommy's spine as he saw Wilbur clutch his stomach, glaring up at him through his bangs with so much hatred in his eyes. Tommy knew he was in danger. He quickly turned, trying to flee out the door. If he could get back to where everyone was celebrating, he'd be safe-

He yelped as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, roughly pulling him backwards into Wilbur's chest, who wrapped an arm around Tommy's stomach, dragging him back to the other side of the room. 

"I wanted to make sure you were safe while I did this, but you leave me no choice. I guess we'll go out together with the rest of L'Manburg, Tommy." Wilbur laughed in his ear, causing Tommy's eyes to widen in fear. 

Tommy twisted around in Wilbur's grasp so he was facing him. He had no choice if he wanted to save himself and everyone else in L'Manburg. To save Tubbo... who was currently standing on the podium that was rigged with a shit ton of TNT. 

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed the loaded crossbow into Wilbur's stomach. Wilbur's eyes widened, but it was too late.

A shot echoed around the small room as the arrow from Tommy's crossbow impaled Wilbur's stomach. Tommy sobbed as Wilbur dropped to the ground, and he kneeled down beside his dying brother, who looked up at him with a soft smile on his face, the light fading from his eyes. "...I'm sorry..." Tommy whispered, laying his head against Wilbur's chest, holding his brother's hand tightly.

L'Manburg was safe. But at what cost?


End file.
